MagicSpiritdu05
by FreezeThunder
Summary: (Changed to M-rated, because people say so) Question. What happens when two girls ship their two friends? Mostly this. Slight Justicykes, T for slight adult themes, and B for bad summary (DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUSTICYKES! SERIOUSLY!)


**This is my headcanon right here. I can just see it! And no one can change this, NO ONE! I jest, I hope you enjoy Justicykes. Now I do not own Ace Attorney, it's characters, or anything except the games. Enjoy! =D**

_The thunder roared into the night, with the lighting gleaming alongside it. It played an marvelous tune for 2 lovers tonight. As they opened the door, wrapped around each other like vines. Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes, colliding and gleaming just like the thunder and lighting. Athena moved her arms up and down his slim body, those tracks sessions with sure paid off for her. Apollo felt her hair, her long orange silk-like hair, he untied her blue bow and threw it on the floor continuing making out with the psychologist. Apollo pushed Athena onto the bed, and then began to..._

"Athena should push Polly onto the bed" Trucy said

"Does it really matter?" Pearl asked

"Pearly! In every relationship there's a dominate and submissive, Athena is 110% dominate!" Trucy huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"...yeah, you're right" Pearl apologized and tapped on the laptop's keyboard.

If your asking what are these do talking about, it's simple. Ever since Athena came into the Wright Anything Agency, she and Apollo have had a connection with each other, almost like best friends or more. And Pearl and Trucy have decided to take it upon themselves to try to get them together...with no avail. So what's the next logical thing do? Write fanfiction about them!

Trucy and Pearl share an account named MagicSpiritdu05, where they have written their stories about the 2 lawyers, ranging from simple drabbles,to oneshots, to long one-shots, and even lemons. These two got really into this couple, which they have dubbed "Justicykes". Right now, they were adding a chapter to their multific called "Mixing Colors", with Pearl writing the chapter and Trucy being the beta reader, they kept swapping roles every time they wrote chapter or a story.

_Athena laid Apollo onto to the bed and began to go deeper. Their tongues intertwined with one another, allowing to open up the gate to each other's saliva. She tasted like oranges, just ripely picked on a farm. He tasted like coffee, and felt that hot sensation of the..._

"I don't know if that'll work" Trucy said

"Why not?" Pearl asked

"I just can't picture Polly tasting like coffee"

"Well, what should he taste like?"

"Like...ooooh, chocolate from all the snackoos Ema throws at him"

"Okay then" Pearl then retyped her sentence.

_He tasted like chocolate, almost like hot chocolate on a cold winter day, served with marshmallows._

"Now I'm hungry" Trucy interruppted again

"Me too, what do you have for snacks?" Pearl asked

"Well let's see..." Trucy then took out her "magic panties" and began digging inside them with Pearl watching in awe. Ever since the Big Berry case a few years ago, Pearl has been ever so interested in magic. And when she met Trucy, she was blown away by her tricks, by far her favorite was Mr. Hat and knife throwing act. "Okay we have...potato chips, a watermelon, some cookies, and yogurt" Trucy said pulling them out respectively.

"I want chips"

"Okay, try not to get them on my keyboard though" Trucy said handing her friend the bag as Pearl kept typing away.

_They began to lick each other down each others necks and cheeks, almost like wild animals. Next they began to strip each other clothes, Apollo flipped Athena over and started..._

"*Mucnh* Athena is dominate *Munch* *Munch*" Trucy said chewing on the chips, Pearl glared at her for a second before fixing the sentence again.

_Athena, who was still ON TOP, began to unbutton Apollo' red and black suit vest. Apollo was eating away at her neck, almost making it difficult for Athena, but she has faced bigger challenges before. She finally succeeded in striped the boy down to nothing but his boxers, with him hard. Now Apollo then began to flip the girl over..._

"Athena is..." Trucy stopped when Pearl glared at her again. She knew the drill by now.

_Athena, STILL ON TOP, began her turn to suck at Apollo neck. He removed her yellow and white suit till she was in her bra and underwear. But he didn't stop there, Apollo began to unhook the bra revealing Athena's big breasts. For the final act, they start thrust each others bodies at each other, creating moaning sounds from both of them. They started going faster, and faster, and even more faster. They were both at the breaking point, and in a few swift movements..._

"Trucy! Pearly! We're back!" Athena yelled coming through the front door, with Apollo right behind her

"We're back from Eldoons, we got you both a bowl!" Apollo also yelled coming in.

"Pfffftt! Oh fridge, there here!" Trucy panicked

"What now?!" Pearl asked a bit frantic

"Uh...just..just save it, we'll work on it later" Trucy said. Pearl hit the save button on Trucy's laptop, and was greeted by the slowest saving bar ever.

"Your laptop is so slow! It'll never save!" Pearl said

"I know, I hope to get a new one for Christmas. Daddy has a lot of old junk" Trucy said

"Hey, where are they?" Athena asked outside in the main entrance

"Probably in their rooms, let's check Trucy's room" Apollo suggested.

Now they were in serious trouble, their work wasn't saved fully yet, and the lawyers were literally steps away from Trucy's room

"Gah! Just close the laptop!" Trucy said, she pushed Pearl back and closed the laptop just before Athena and Apollo entered the room.

"Hey Polly, Thena" Trucy greeted nervously

"Hello" Pearl aslo greeted with a nervous smile

"Hey, we got Eldoons for you both"

"Oh um...that's okay. We...we have chips" Trucy replied nervously

"Yep, yummy yummy chips of potato, uh heh heh heh" Pearl agreed. Now normally if this were any two people they would just leave, but these two could sense their lies like second nature.

"...What are you doing anyway?" Apollo asked

"Oh...um..girl things" Trucy answered

"Y-yeah, things about girls"

"Those thingy things"

"The thingiest"

...this was not working for them

"...okay, c'mon Athena let's watch TV in the living room" Apollo said walking away, with Athena soon following him.

"Are sure they're okay?" Athena asked

"Athena, when you have her for a sister, you just don't question what she does anymore" Trucy then slammed her door closed, and the two friends sighed in relief.

"That was close" Pearl sighed

"Yeah, let's just finish the chapter and call it a day" Trucy suggested with Pearl nodding in agreement. Pearl opened the laptop back up, hit a few butttons on the laptop still had a black screen.

"Hmm, that's weird" Pearl said, confused by the laptop being unresponsive.

"What?" Trucy asked. Pearl didn't listen at first, still trying her best to get the laptop to work. She then chose to try the power button, she hit that, and the screen still remained black. And that's when it hit her.

"Oh no!"

"What? What?! What's wrong?"

"...your battery's dead, I don't think it saved"

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are you SURE we shouldn't check on them?" Athena asked, hearing Trucy wail, interruptting them from the Steel Samurai DVDs

"Nah, I'm sure their fine" Apollo said

**I'm apologize if I got their personalities wrong, I'm very good at that. But that's besides the point, this is what happened to me when I wrote fanfiction once, laptop died before I can save. And there story took a lot out of me, I feel really uncomfortable right now...but who cares! Review and Fav if you liked, and let's hear it for Justicykes! =D**


End file.
